Battle Onigiri: more then one flavor
by yipeeFURUBA
Summary: Akito does something to Tohru, that changes the way male juunishi feel about her. Tohru may be living life a little harder, though. Kyo finally gets his battle onigiri! Character pairing is TohruxYuki! rating may change, probably n
1. Lead Pipes, Fan clubs and Doctor Visits

**Hii everyone! This is the first chapter I'm gonna try and wait for at leastone review before I upload the next chapter, kay? Anyways, I know this chapter is short, but this is my first fanfic! So be nice! Please :D**

**Oh and I don't own fruits basket! Natsuki Takaya does! If I did, well... Things would be really weird! Haha ok now to the story!**

_Tohru Honda, from class 2D, Tohru Honda, please report to the first floor conference room immediately. Repeating, Tohru Honda, from class 2D, please report to the first floor conference room immediately._

"Honda-san, you're excused," said Mayu. Nodding, Tohru walks out of the class, heading to the conference room. "I wonder who it could be" Tohru wonder's to herself. The last time she had been called was by Hatori Sohma, one of the most nerve-racking positions she had ever been in.

Arriving at the conference room, she is greeted by the same family doctor of the Sohma's. "H-H-Hatori-san! Good afternoon!" shouts Tohru, surprised. "Calm down, sheesh, but good afternoon as well Honda-kun" greets Hatori. "Now, your probably wondering why I'm here, right? Well, Akito wishes to see you, I'm supposed to bring you there" Said Hatori. Hatori notices Tohru's face go pale. "Honda-kun? Are you ok?" Asks Hatori. "Hai, I guess we better get going, so let's go!" said Tohru; trying to squeeze every bit of her small amount of enthusiasm she had left.

Hatori followed Tohru back as she went to go pick up her things. When they get in, Hatori hears people saying, "Wow, could that be her dad? He's really handsome! Mayu-sensei might fall in love!" Mayu finally turned her attention up and was shocked. "Hatori-Kun? Honda-san? Ah, so you do know each other, I forgot you were living with the Sohma's," said Mayu. This gained the attention of Minami, the vice president of the prince Yuki fan club. "LIVING WITH THE PRINCE'S FAMILY? LIVING WITH THE PRINCE!" shouted Minami karate chopping Tohru's head. "Hey!" yelled Uo, knocking Minami out with her lead pipe. "OY! Hatori what the hell are you doing here?" yelled Kyo. "Akito-san wanted to see her," said Hatori. "NO!" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison. "Honda-san are you ok?" Asks Hatori, completely ignoring the shouts from Yuki and Kyo. Tohru replies with no actual words. Taking that as a no, Hatori lifts up Tohru and walks out with her. "Since when did you become Honda's doctor?" smirked Mayu. "Hey! HATORI GET BACK HERE!" shouts Kyo. "HATORI! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Shouts Yuki. "Sohma, since when do you own her?" jokes Mayu. "Shut up you damn old bat" mutters Kyo. All the girls were angry with Tohru and shocked at the reactions of Kyo and Yuki, well Uo and Hana had no problem, Uo was laughing.

Hatori's P.O.V

_Honda getting knocked out was not part of the schedule; I'll check her when she wakes up. _Thought Hatori. Driving to the estate was pretty silent considering Tohru was unconscious. Hatori arrives at the estate. Going on Tohru's side he notices that she seems to be waking up. Taking hold of her chin he examines the area where she was hit. Tohru mumbles something. When her eyes blast open, Hatori examines those to. "Hatori-san? Wh-what happened?" asks Tohru. "You can ask Yuki and Kyo when you get home later, can you stand up for me?" asks Hatori, still apparently continuing his examination. Tohru stands up a little dizzy at first but gains her stance. "Nn, does this hurt?" Asks Hatori, pressing his hand lightly to the spot where her head was hit. Tohru winces. "Gomen Honda-Kun, there was a bit of a riot back at your school" Hatori tells Tohru. "Do you think you can handle visiting Akito right now?" asks Hatori. Tohru nods. Hatori walks through the huge estate with Tohru trying to keep up.

"Honda-kun, stay out here, I'll be right back" Commands Hatori. Hatori walks into Akito's room. "Akito-san, I'm here, I brought Tohru Honda, sorry I'm late there was a mishap at the school" said Hatori. "Whatever, just send her in and you can wait outside" Akito replies, losing his patience. Hatori steps out and motions for Tohru to enter. "Hello Tohru Honda" Smirks Akito.

**Don't forget to review! I'm gonna wait for at least one review before the next chapter! Okay dokay! Sayoonara! -shae**

**Sorry! Having technical problems wont be posting anytime soon for now :( I'll try and post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Knocked out twice

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter! I became lazy I guess... Anyways the next two chapters should be coming faster! Anyways I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does!**

**Kyo: You already said it in the first chapter, now shut up already!**

**Yuki: How about you shut up you stupid cat**

**Kyo: QUIT CALLIN ME STUPID, DAMN RAT!**

**Anyways, onward with the story!**

"H-Hello Akito-san" stutter's Tohru. "Don't stutter in front of me. Now Honda-san, I have called you here to ask you a question," Said Akito. "Why do you continue to stay with the sohma's?" Asks Akito. Tohru looks up, "Well I love them all, and I want to make them happy" answer's Tohru. "Are you saying they aren't happy? Why do you love them? Are you trying to steal them from me? ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" Shout's Akito. "They are happy, and I-I'm not trying to steal them from Akito-san, I would never want to do something like that. I love them, because they are so good to me and I want to be good to them, and they are all really kind people," Said Tohru. "I told you not to stutter stupid woman" Said Akito, sending one slap across Tohru's face.

Tohru's P.O.V

Don't cry, be strong, don't cry, no matter how hard it hurts, Tohru encourages herself. "I don't know why I let you keep your memories, maybe I should let you keep them, but you can die before you manage to make more," smirks Akito. Tohru freezes up in fear, He's going to kill me? "I wont kill you Honda-san, of course not, but I have one more theory in mind" Akito smiles at the sight of how white her face is, packed with fear. "You pity us... Don't you? Is that the reason you stay? Just because you feel pity on us?" Assumes Akito. "No! Of course not Akito-san! i could never do such a thing!" Tohru replies frantically. "Nn, well, even if you don't pity us as you say you don't. I'll listen to that, assuming your not lying. But I have thought of an idea, if you want to keep living here that is... Yes, I do think I will carry out this curse," decides Akito knocking Tohru unconscious (I wonder if it's safe to be knocked unconscious two times in one day? Some major head damage!), "Night Honda-San" Smirks Akito. Akito stares at Tohru lying on the ground, and Kicks her in the gut just to make sure she's not conscious. Placing his hand over her face, as Hatori would do if he were erasing ones memories.

Hatori's P.O.V

"HATORI!" Hatori hears his name called and runs to Akito's room. Opening the door he see's Tohru's unconscious body on the ground. "Yes Akito-san?". "Take this monster out of my room" commands Akito, gesturing to Tohru's body. Walking over to Tohru, he lifts her up bridal style and walks out.

I really am horrible when it comes to assuring the safety of people, thinks Hatori. When he gets to his house he finds Momiji sitting on his patio eating candy. "Momiji, what are you doing here? Can you open the door for me?" Asks Hatori. Momiji turns his head and gasps. "HA'RI WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU?" Shouts Momiji."I'm insulted that you would accuse me of hurting Honda-kun, now open the door I said" Said Hatori, in his normal calm cool demeanor. Momiji slides open the door following Hatori in anxiously. "So Ha'ri, what happened to Tohru?" demands Momiji. "Akito, he did something to her, are you staying here? Open this door" said Hatori. "Yes, and no, your not making me leave! I would never leave poor Tohru alone with boring Hatori!" exclaims Momiji sliding open the door to the guest bedroom. "...". "Are you planning to stand there holding Tohru or are you gonna put her down?" asks Momiji. Hatori places Tohru down on the bed. "I think I should let her sleep, but right after I make sure she's ok enough" sighs Hatori. The fact that she's been knocked unconscious two times today, are they both my fault? Wonders Hatori. He checks her head and sighs at the damage. "Get me an ice pack" Hatori commands Momiji. Momiji walks off to Hatori's kitchen in search of an ice pack. Spotting a scratch on her face, Hatori bandages her face. She looks okay I think. Momiji runs back in with an ice pack. Taking the ice pack he places it on Tohru's head. "She should be fine, we'll just wait for her to wake up" said Hatori. "Kay! Hey Ha'ri what are you gonna tell Shii-chan them?" asks Momiji. "I guess I should call shigure" Decides Hatori walking over to the phone. "Momiji keep an eye on Tohru!" shouts Hatori. "OKAY HA'RI!" shouts Momiji in Hatori's ear. "...".  
>Hatori dials the number for Shigure's house.<p>

Ring ring ring ring

"hello? Shigure?"

MOSHI MOSHI HAA-SAN!

"quit yelling"

So Haa-san, I hear you kidnapped my flower! Give her back! Yuki and Kyo are destroying my house!

"Sorry Shigure, but I'm not going to let her go back there, not yet at least"

Oh Haa-san! You dirty old man! You've deflowered her? HOW COULD YOU?

"..."

"Stupid Shigure" Mutters Hatori hanging up the phone.

RING RING! RING RING!

"What?" Hatori says answering the phone.

Ok, seriously though, why can't Tohru-kun come home?

"Akito hurt her, so she's here, I guess you guys can come visit but right now she's sleeping. She should be okay, it's just that she had been knocked out unconscious twice today, and, Akito scratched her, but that's all I have so far. I plan on examining her thoroughly when she wakes up though."

Examining thoroughly you say? Can i watch?

"Your perverted at the worse times, and in answer to your question NO, and I'm not examining her that way you idiot, are you done?"

I guess so, we'll stop by tomorrow first thing in the morning!

"I would rather you not" mumbles Hatori

I HEARD THAT! HAA-SAN's so mean!

"bye".

I swear he gives me a headache, Hatori thought to himself. Getting up he walks back to the guest room to check on Tohru and Momiji. He walks in and see's Momiji sitting on a chair watching Tohru. Deciding to leave them alone he walks into his kitchen to drink coffee. Aftter finishing his cup, he was about to go to his office until Momiji shouted his name. "HA'RI!" calls Momiji. Walking over to the guest room he see's Tohru had started to wake up. "Momiji, glass of water" Said Hatori, walking over to Tohru. Momiji runs into the kitchen and is back with a glass of water. "DINNER!" Shouts Tohru finally snapping awake. Jolting up she tries to run but runs straight into the wall. I knew she would say that, Momiji giggled at his thought. "You need to take it slow, are you okay?" Hatori asks Tohru, helping her up. "Come on" Hatori says directing Tohru back to the room. "Lay down" commands Hatori. Tohru obeys, wincing at the pain in her stomach and her killer headache. "Momiji, get a new ice pack for her". Hatori notices she had been holding her stomach. "Honda-kun, is your stomach sore?" asks Hatori. Tohru nods, the expression of pain on her face. "I'm gonna lift up your shirt to check your stomach" said Hatori. Lifting up her shirt he see's a bruise on her stomach. "Honda-kun, do you know what Akito did?" asks Hatori taking the ice pack from Momiji and sending him for a second one. Tohru shakes her head. Taking the second ice pack, Hatori lays it on her bruised stomach.

**Next chapter, you find out what it is Akito exactly did! Whooo - ghost sound. Akito did something beyond what knowledge the juunishi knew he could do! KAAY! bye...**


End file.
